The Science of Seduction
by your sun eyed girl
Summary: It's no joke to get a guy to like you, so Angelina enlists Alicia and Katie to help her get seduction down to a science to snag a Weasley. And it's definitely a difficult task to be scientific with your two best friends!
1. Master Plans and Pillow Fights

The Science of Seduction—

It's no big secret that I have this thing for Fred. He might well be the only person in Gryffindor, no, HOGWARTS who doesn't know. Being the lucky girl I am, I not only get to be best friends with the charming womanizer, I get to be in love with him too.

So what do I do? My options are simple. I can A) Wait for him to notice that I'm female, B) Use my feminine wiles to snag him or C) Give up entirely. There are pros and cons to each choice. If I wait for him to make the first move, it may never happen. If I give up, well, there's a piece of my heart I can't get back and all for nothing. But if I shove my boobs in his face I'm just like every one of those bimbos he "dates".

I NEED HELP.

I consult the master. Or rather, the only free yet semi-useful help I can manage to find.

Katherine Sugar Bell and Alicia Spinnet. They're my best friends, Katie and Ali are. Besides Fred, that is. And they're the best I've got.

[o

"DUH! It's obvious what you need to do. Snag the bastard! You can't give up and lying around like a chump hoping he'll notice you is a waste of precious time!"

Leave it to Katie to be inspirational and all.

Ali adds to Katie's statements, " You need to take matters into your own hands, Ange. If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself. You have to make it happen!"

I argue, "Make it happen?! But how can you make someone like you without lying naked on a table?"

"It's the difference between sluttiness and seduction. You don't try to get inside his pants. You get inside his head," Ali said wisely.

Well. Who could argue with that? The only question is where to start.

"You've got an advantage," Katie told me. "You're best friends, so you already know a lot about how his brain works."

"No one knows how that convoluted mess works," I replied.

Ali whines, "Work with us, here. You've got to have the right attitude to do this. Are you ready to take on such a challenge as seducing the infamous Gryffindor player?"

I think, I wonder, I ponder. Should I try Ali and Kate's sneaky, underhanded method?

My other options certainly won't get me anywhere.

"I'm in," I finally say. "For real."

[o

Get inside his head. Get inside his head.

How the hell do I do that?

He's my best mate. He thinks I'm one of the guys.

If I get inside his head, I can fix that. Right?

Oh, I wish I could use Magic.

"Describes the girls he dates," Ali ordered.

"Skinny but with big cans. Easy.Stupid, shallow, vapid," I answer almost automatically.

Katie questions, "Do you even know that for sure? Ever talked to one of them?"

"Kates, who's side are you on?" I ask.

"Well, it's easy for us to think other girls are inadequate if they take man we want. It's almost too natural, actually. If you went out with Lee back in third year I would've thought you were easy and… vapid," Katie says.

I hit her with a pillow.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Except I would NEVER EVER under ANY circumstances even THINK about considering that, not then, not now, no offense to you. And also, back in third year, we were still hella close! You wouldn't ever think of me like that, now would you?"

Ali the just restores the peace. "Girls, let's be serious. If we're going to get anywhere in teaching Angelina the Science of Seduction, we can't get ourselves into pillow fights, Kates!"

I smile. "The Science of Seduction. I like that. Makes it seem like it's not just goofy girl talk or anything. It's an Art. It's a Science. And Fred is our Guinea Pig."

"Ha, you think of your future boyfriend as a guinea pig? That's kinky," says Katie.

"That one deserves another one on the head." I hit her with the pillow again. "Sorry Ali, but this girl's got a mouth on her."

"There's no denying that. And I suppose one pillow fight won't interfere with our scientific study," she reasons.

THUD.

A pillow slams on Ali's head like a brick.

"I'm glad you feel that way," says Katie slyly.

Okay. Tomorrow begins the study of Science of Seduction.

Today, we pillow fight.


	2. Down to Business

A/N: So far, I hate it. But I can't quit anything so I'll use the next few chapters to try and salvage my fic. I liked the idea, but I made the three girls look so stupid. Ugh, I hate all 741 words of Ch.1. But I believe Ch.2 holds some promise.

I walk into the common room and look straight at my mentors.

"Dormitory. Now," I saw to Ali and Kates.

Once we're in there, Kates asks, "What's up Ange?"

"We need to talk about our little experiment. I looked up seduction in the library. I always knew that I would have to ensnare his heart, but according to the dictionary, your plan is for me to boink him. I'm totally out. I refuse to be another notch in his bedpost."

Alicia says, "Don't worry about it. You will be ensnaring, but we can handle the rest of that definition in due time."

Due time? Well. I at least have to go out with him for an extended period of time before I consider that. If I do that, he'll only want to see me past midnight. I am no one's booty call.

"Alright. So, let's get inside his head. What does he like?"

I answered Alicia, "Quidditch, tube tops, steak, legs, pranking, and girls."

"Angelina, don't think like that. It's too simple. The human mind is complex, even that of a guy. Don't focus on what he likes but could change his mind about in any second. Choose something near to his heart," she replies.

"Well. He's a big family man."

Alicia brightens up, "Good one. Now. More."

Suddenly this idea comes to me, "Well, even though he and his mum get into rows often, he loves her more than life itself. But if I act like his mum, he'll never think of me in a romantic way. Unless I wear Saran wrap."

"We have to appeal to his senses, not his manly parts. This is an art, not a tasteless, raunchy free-for-all," Kates adds.

"His senses. Right," I say. "Guys do rely more on their senses than their brains. That should be our plan. To attack each of the 5 senses. That should be enough."

Ali replies, "Yes. And we have a good thing going with the Mum thing. Let's just keep thinking."

"Hm. His mum bakes. I'll bet all his happy childhood memories are filled with the smell of cookies and pies."

"Alright." Says Katie. "The first sense we tackle is olfactory."

Ali stares blankly.

"Smell. Duh. If he smells it on you, he'll be immediately attracted to your body. You don't even have to dress up," says Katie.'

"That's right. It's primal, but it's much more classy than being scantily clad. But they don't make pastry scented body mist," Ali remarks.

"We'll use a spell. I passed by a scent spell book one day in the library. Ha. Never thought I'd use that one."

XOXOXOXO

In the library, we search for our spellbook.

"Ah! Here it is," whispers Katie. "Moste Scintillating Scents. And there's a section dedicated entirely to baked goods."

"But which one to choose? Fred might hate the one I choose," I worry.

"You know, Ange. I have the feeling you might want to talk to George about his mum's baking," says Alicia.

XOXOXOXO

"Oi! George," I walk up to him with a handful of stale, dry, burnt cookies that Kates conjured for me.

"Check what my mom made for me. Aren't they awful? She's a disaster in the kitchen."

George laughed, "Ha. Sad thing is, Lee might probably try one on a good day."

"It's a good thing my mum can't bake like yours. If she made some good snickerdoodles, I'd be humongous."

"No kidding? For me it's my mum's cinnamon rolls that I can't get enough of. Like nothing you've ever tasted."

Ah, perfect opportunity. "Ah yeah? Does Fred like 'em too?"

"Ehh, he's more of a Double chocolate cookie kinda guy."

JACKPOT.

"Well, I've got to head in. Paper to write. I don't suppose you want one of these cookies?"

"Good," George says. " 'Cause I really don't.'

XOXOXOXO

"Let's test this out. We need a person willing. Who do you think?"

I tell Alicia, "Kates' boyfriend. He's the constant guinea pig in Forge's experiments."

"KATES! WAKES UP," Alicia screams.

"Mmm! Wha? Huh?" Katie incoherently answers.

"Get Lee," I say.

XOXOXOXO

"So, if this works, I end up smelling like Double chocolate cookies?"

"We'll undo the spell after words," Ali tells Lee.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work," Katie says.

Alicia performs the spell.

"_Nidor esculentus_!"

"Well, I don't feel any different," Lee says.

Katie comes next to him. "No, but you smell amazing. Can we undo the spell in about an hour?"

They didn't give us a chance to answer. They ran out of the room.

"Honestly, they can't keep their hands off each other."

A/N: We'll see how this part of the plan works in my next installment


	3. He'll Come Closer

A/N: I was REALLY stupid and forgot a DISCLAIMER. As if I haven't seen enough of them. You all know I don't own anything but the plot and possibly a bit of the characters' personalities. Also. I use a bit of American slang in these fics. Only because I use Brit slang in real life, so I assumed that it goes both ways. I don't know, I'm not a Brit. Hopefully it doesn't throw readers off too much, but when I write something I feel like that's the best way to say it. One more thing. I write this way too much like a play, and I'm sorry. Like it says in my bio, I'm not a writer. I'll try to give more details in this coming chapters.

I wake up on a Saturday morning. Outside my window there's the perfect amount of snow: enough to play in and fight with and beautify the Hogwarts grounds, but not so much that we have to stay inside. Ali and Kate wake up within ten minutes and I say, "Today." They both nod in agreement. But I start to get cold feet.

"Guys, what if something wanders out of the Forbidden Forest and eats me 'cos I smell so damn good?" I ask worriedly.

But that Alicia, she always thinks of everything. It's almost too weird.

"Only he'll be able to smell it. Remember when we performed the charm on Lee? Only Katie felt the need to take him right then and there. This charm only works on the person you have in mind when it's performed. We didn't even have to tell Lee because… ha. Does he ever think of anyone but Katie?"

I shake my head at Ali's well-delivered speech. "Alright. So, I dunno when you planned on telling me that thinking about Lavender's poor choice of clothing would have ruined my plan, but at least now I know who to picture----"

"Naked?"

"KATHRYN BELL! Just because you and Lee can't keep your hands off each other. Honestly," I scold.

"Alright girls. We have breakfast, and then to Hogsmeade. Hopefully, the Phase One in our experiment will be quite successful."

"I'd drink to that," I say.

"You'd drink to anything," Katie says bringing rude awakening.

XOXOXOXOXO

The sixsome meets in front of Hogsmeade after breakfast in the cold snow. I was ready, charmed and everything. I just had to get Fred close enough. Everyone was dressed warmly, but that only made me realize how deep my problem is.

Even dressed like an Eskimo, Fred is too adorable.

"Well. You guys know the deal. Us to Zonko's, you girls to some girly store, and we all meet at Honeyduke's?" George verbalizes our unwritten routine.

"Actually, the new stock at Zonko's sounds pretty promising. I'll tag along," I say.

"Hey, now that you mention it, I promise Alicia that we'd go look at supplies in Quentin's Quills," George adds.

And then Katie all of a sudden chimes in, "Lee, let's go. Somewhere."

And of course, Lee agrees.

So it's just me and Fred.

"Well. That was… predictable," I comment.

"Ha, if not a bit rehearsed. Anyway. I happen to be headed to Zonko's. Going my way?" Fred asks.

"There's no way I'd rather go," I answer.

It is not far to Zonko's so we go about ten steps before I get a bright idea.

I pick up some snow and make an excellent snowball. I don't know if you know this, but it's a tried and true method to get into some kind of playful fight with a guy to get close. It's the first rule in the book, but effective nonetheless.

The snowball splats on Fred, a few steps ahead of me.

"SHIT! Angie, you'll get it for that one."

I duck behind a tree so he misses me. And then I run like dickens.

He catches up to me at the gate that separates Hogsmeade from the Shrieking Shack.

We are both out of breath and giggling like children.

"You have snow on your face," I tell him.

"Ah. Can't feel it," he replies.

"Had enough?" I ask.

But he hesitates to answer. He's lost in his thoughts.

That happened quickly.

"Fred?"

He comes closer.

"Angie. You know you're my best friend right."

"Yeah, Fred."

"And that's why you have to forgive me when I do this."

He grabs me shoulders and we both fall into the snow.

I manage to regain control and I get on top of him and pummel snow onto his heavily clad chest.

"Oh, no you don't." He flips me over and pins my arms down. "You have to say 'Mercy.'"

"Uh-uh."

"Say ittttt," he whines like a little boy.

"You know Fred, it's really time for you to---"

"Grow up?"

"No. Of course not. I was gunna say go to Zonko's. Race you there!"

I push him off and run to Zonko's. And he didn't think I would be strong enough to get him off, just because I'm a girl. Please, I'm a Gryffindor chaser. I'm no joke.

But even better than that. I can tell he noticed the smell. I saw the desire in his eyes. And there were many occasions where he wanted to get closer to me.

And we haven't even hit Zonko's yet.

XOXOXOXO

Inside Zonko's, Fred comes up to me with skin the color of warm honey.

"Angel. Look at me."

"Fred, that is seriously not a good look for you."

"Yeah, I know. I thought if I tried the darkest of the TAN-dies, I might be as beautiful as you."

"Aww, Fred. Even if that is the STUPIDEST thing you've ever said slash done, I can't help but think that's sweet."

This made Fred cocky. "You want to hug me, don't you. Don't you want to be closer this sweet face?"

"Fred, I'm not touching you until you change back."

I suppose this statement would have been more effective if he didn't fade that second.

"Free sample. Doesn't much last long. So now that I'm back the way you like me, how about that hug?" He was practically begging.

"Oh, Fred. You're so awkward." But I hug him. For a long time.

But I'm such a fool, I enjoy every second of it.

I step back and look at him.

Then I ask him, " Fred, how could you think changing yourself would make you better-looking when you look the way you do?"

"Are you saying that I'm handsome or that I'm white?"

"Both," I answer honestly.

And then he kisses me quickly and chastely.

"I'm sorry, Ang. You run really fast, and you like Zonko's and you're so beautiful and… you smell really amazing, and I didn't know what to do, and… it's about time to go to Honeydukes."

XOXOXOXOXO

"So. How'd it go," Kates asks.

"I'm not sure. He noticed, for sure, he even told me. It drove him crazy. But I think he was a little turned off by the fact that he was turned on. Is that part of the plan?" I ask.

Alicia doesn't seem worried. "We can break him. Listen, he just started to think of you in that way. Of course he's a little freaked."

Katie adds," And there's four more phases to get him used to it. Trust me, we'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Or wherever the hell else you want," Alicia adds in a very naughty tone.


	4. Sick, Sleep, Surprise!

I wake up this morning feeling awfully sick. Too sick for breakfast. To sick to get dressed. But not flu sick, no sniffles or germs or anything.

It's more like cramps on steroids.

Imagine how disgusting that is.

Alicia and Katie try and wake me for breakfast, but I ask them to go on ahead.

"Are you okay, Ange? Do you need something?" asks Kates.

"No, really," I say, naturally. "Just some sleep will do me good."

"Just leave her Kates. Ange, if you need us, just summon my wand. I'm bound to notice that disappearance, and I'll bring Kates with me."

And they leave for breakfast.

So, what do they have for witch cramps. And it's not my time of the month, by the way.

Which makes these supercramps that much more senselessly painful.

Anyway. They have all sorts of potions and a couple of charms, I'm sure.

But which of those do I have at my disposal?

The answer is none of the above.

So I lie around in bed, hoping for them to go away.

But for some reason, the bed no longer feels all that comfortable.

I feel this is quite an appropriate time to use the Room of Requirement.

I sluggishly amble out of my bed, into my robes, out of the dormitory and then out of the common room. Down some changing staircases and across a hall to the Room. And I spot the hallway. I walk back and forth three times thinking _I need a place to lie comfortably_.

A room opens up to me with all kinds of places to recline and the mirage of a peaceful starlit night sky above. First I try the magic carpet. I wish it came with magic cushion.

Then I try the four-poster bed. I don't know why I thought it would be any better than my bed in the dormitory.

Then I try the beanbag cloud. Like Goldilocks, my charm is my third try. It holds my weight in such a relaxing way. I feel sleep coming to me so I can forget about these cramps.

But then I hear someone come in. I pull my wand out.

"Didn't see you at breakfast," says a familiar voice.

"How'd you get in here?" I ask Fred, half amused, half embarrassed in my tank top and shorts with my fair all awry..

"_I need a place to find Angelina._ I had a feeling you'd be in here. It wasn't that hard. You hungry?"

A tray of food knicked from the kitchens, in the middle of the day, hover in from behind him.

"You brought this for me? Why?"

"I dunno. Don't you want it?"

"Actually, I really do. But you have to eat it with me."

"No problem." Fred says. "Dibs on that double chocolate cookie."

Wow. I can't believe he brought those. Is he saying something?

I hope he's saying something.

He bought into our scheme pretty well it seems.

And he brings the largie cookie up to his mouth, his teeth holding up the cookie with the rest of it sticking out.

"How about we share it?"

I take a bite with it still hanging from his teeth.

Slightly _Lady and the Tramp_-ish? Maybe.

I looked into his eyes to see a reaction.

We stare for what may have been hours, or minutes, or even a single second. I'm not sure.

"Uhm, have some of the eggs. You should eat some real food, make you feel better. I have to go though, I've got some early morning pranks to do. Later, Ange."

He gives me that classic Fred smirk as I wave, and he's gone."

I eat some of the food before slinking into my bean-bag cloud and get some much needed rest.

XOXOXOXO

"I see skiving off class has left you very well-rested," Kates remarks at lunch.

"Come on, you know I was sick. But there's a lot I have to tell you."

Ali tries her best to keep quiet, "Oh, I could that something was going on by that look on your face."

"No, you could tell that something was going on because Fred left in the middle of lunch. Fred NEVER leaves in the middle of lunch," Kates says.

So we huddle. And I tell them exactly how my morning went.

"I knew he'd love the cookie smell. Why would he bring a cookie to you for breakfast? It must be a sign," Kates muses.

"Yeah, I thought that too," I tell her. "But of what, exactly?"

Ali says, "It's pretty simple. He's been thinking about you. And he wants you to think about him."

Then I ask her, "Do you think he likes me?"

"He loves you Ange. We all know that."

"Then why hasn't he asked me out yet?"

"Angelina. You say yourself, you don't want to be just like the other girls he dates. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you to either. So he keeps his feelings towards you friendly. But in moments like your eyelock today and that peck back in Hogsmeade, he breaks from this."

Alicia's right. And Fred might be too. It's good that he doesn't ravish me after one little urge. We had a room full of beds, and all he wanted to do was to feed me.

Anyway, this gives us a chance to go through our entire procedure. I wonder what our next sense will be.


	5. But When I Look at the Stars

Guys, I'm doing something disgusting. I'm changing tenses in the middle of a story. I did my one shot in present tense and that worked out okay, so I thought it would work for this too. But it's such a hassle. I had to change it. Sorry if that makes anyone crazy, I'm breaking a rule of literature, but too bad. Past tense it is.

Anyway, disclaimer blah blah, not mine, belongs to JK, just a broke IB student in Florida, you get the gist.

I'll try to update often but Junior year of IB is a seriously time consuming undertaking.

I WILL finish this fic though, I can't start something without finishing. Which is why I continued this fic in the first place, despite it's crappy beginnings.

XOXO

"Let's do SIGHT next! Bikiniiiiii," said Katie, probably without much thinking.

It was a rainy day and Kates, Alicia, and I were all huddled up around our makeshift bed of blankets and pillows with mugs of hot tea in our dorm.

"In the winter? Well, there are two things that I'm not sure Fred should see yet," I remarked.

"Though I'm sure he wouldn't mind, that's really not the way Ange wants to catch his gaze. I would want to work on sight, however. Whatever it is, we shouldn't limit it to Ange's body. It should be big. Really big," Ali strategized.

Katie looked up.

"The ceiling?" Ali asked, half laughing.

"No." I realized what Kates meant. "The sky."

XOXO

Walking out of the Great Hall the next day, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Angie. Miss me in the five or so minutes you haven't seen me?" Fred asked me with that smug smirk of his.

"Oh yes," I answered with an eyeroll.

He SO did not catch that sarcasm.

"So much so that I think we need to hang out tonight. Well, it's actually studying, for Astronomy. You up to it?" I asked him.

"Studying? Aaaaange. Can't we just make out?"

Was that a Fred joke or an invitation? Maybe both? Who knows.

"Come on Fred, we'll both fail if we don't study tonight. Actually, I'll be fine. That's only half-true, but still."

"Oh, no. I won't fail. I'll show you. Tonight, 9 o'clock, you're on. Astronomy tower. I bet I know twice as many constellations as you do."

XOXO

"Ange, what exactly is your plan?" Ali inquired.

"I'm not completely sure except well, it'll be dark and we'll be on the top of the tower. There won't be much to look at besides the stars and… well, each other," I mused.

"Can't really go wrong there," Katie said.

"All right then girls," I announced. "Stage 3 commences in T minus 10 minutes.

XOXO

I climbed up the the steps to the tower and Fred was already there.

Alright, worry number one, being stood up, cleared.

"Hello Fred," I greeted him cheerfully.

"Ange, look at the stars."

Maybe the stars were especially bright for us tonight, or maybe I developed a critical case of sappy love story syndrome.

Either way we both felt the need to say in unison:

"It's beautiful."

"Ha, funny. Usually that only happens with George," Fred commented.

"Yeah, that psychic twin connection thing." I said.

From there, we got into conversation about family, to school, to food, pranks, crazy school and childhood memories, and really anything but Astronomy.

After two solid hours, I mentioned it.

"You know, we still aren't in any better shape for that test."

"Nonsense" Fred replied. "Look at that star up there. The really bright one."

"Uhm, the North Star?"

"No. That one's more to the west. The one we're looking at is called The Dark Angel."

"Dark, like evil?" I asked him, not fully understanding what he was talking about.

"No, dark like beautiful and delicious. When this star aligns with, oh I dunno, others, it uhm... it changes them. It makes them shine brighter than ever."

We stared for a while (awkward much?) and then changed the subject.

"Anyway Angel, that's the only star I need to know about," he told me.

Well. He had never called me Angel before. And I'm pretty sure that "The Dark Angel" does not exist. Which means that Fred was just romantic and poetic. Unreal! And it was then that I knew that I had so much hope, and I still had two senses to go.

"Just promise me, when we both fail, we'll be laughing about it," I laid down one condition.

"Hey, am I the King of comedy or not?" he asked.

"Not. That would be Cedric the entertainer." I replied.

"Cedric who?" he looked confused.

"Sorry. Not very culturally aware are you, babe?"

"I'm aware of you," he said.

And at that point, while we were both standing with the stars reflecting in our eyes, it was like we both knew that speech was beyond us. I smiled at Fred and took his hand in both of mine.

"Alright then," I finally broke the silence.

And he looked like he needed a hug after being subtlely accused of bigotry, so I found my way into his arms.

It's funny how you have no sense of time when these things happen to you.

"Race you down!" I gave myself an unfair headstart into an incredibly unsafe, but definitely enjoyable contest down the stairs.


	6. Use the Buddy System

I don't own anything Harry Potter. I basically mingled my life and crazy thoughts with the characters and settings of JKR. Upload is weird. Spacing doesn't work like I want it too. Doesn't look very clean. Try to enjoy anyway?

X

I'm going through all the fucking senses and yet none of this makes any damn sense.

It's kinda late to get cold feet, right? Like, the science has become an art, and Fred and I have done some things that friends just don't do. Oh, well, I might have to call it quits. You see….

I hate that pompous, egotistical, manure-eating, vag-hunting, immature, stupid little ginger's guts with a passion that burns with the flames of a thousand infernos.

Yeah, that sounds about right.

When the fuck did you even have to charm boys into paying attention to you? Why the fuck?!! Guys should chase girls, not otherwise. How did I let my friends rope me into this. Oh you want to know why I'm angry. Haha. I don't want to bog you down with details but… I think I will anyway.

X

Fred and I made out.

OMGWTFLOL!! (A/N:jk, silly. Wizards don't text.)

Hypothetically, let's say you made out with your best friend and then he went and told his bros that he was the man. Would you be happy? Okay. Seriously, now. Here's the story.

X

"Liss, Kates, I'm walking. You coming?" I shouted from the end of the stairs.

"No, Angie. Gotta work on spells!" replied Katie, less than excitedly.

"Can't Ang. Gotta work on George," replied Alicia, very excitedly.

"Liss, you whore! Be like Kates and keep to your studies," I shouted jokingly. "I'll see you girls later!"

I needed a walk alone anyway. It was time to clear my head you know. And besides. I look fantastic in a workout suit.

I buzzed through my worries and concerns, how things were at home with my brother and parents, my schoolwork, my future, everything but my main problem: dealing with Fred. But I ran out of thoughts. I suppose I'm not too good at keeping myself distracted.

And well he popped out of nowhere as I walked by like.

You know who.

No, not You-Know-Who. That's dumb.

Fred.

How does he find me?!

"Angieee. I miss you, baby," he said with his pouty lips.

"Bullshit. What do you want from me, Freddikins?" I asked.

"Mm, you look fantastic in a workout suit," he said.

Could he try to keep it in his pants as I got my morning walk?

"You wanna sit?" Fred asked. I went for it. We talked.

"Ange. I'm done being a womanizer," said Fred. "Seriously. I always end up with a broken heart. It's a terrible system."

"Oh, is that why you stopped to talk. To tell me you're going to change? Why do I need to know this?" I asked.

It took me completely by surprise when he kissed me.

"Why?" I asked when he pulled away.

"Why what?" He replied. And kissed me again.

A billion thoughts were going through my head.

_This makes no sense, this makes no sense. I've always wanted this to happen. This is so so so weird. What does he mean 'he's done being a womanizer'. What the fuck is this? His lips are so soft. This is pretty stupid. How long are we going to do this. I wonder if this going to be a habitual thing._

Okay, not a million thoughts. But way too many.

And then he pulled away.

"Angie, I'm sorry." He kissed me one more time and then ran away.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

I'll let you all know when my life starts making sense.

X

"You made out with Fred?! Holy hell," squealed Kates.

"I'm happy for you, Ang, but that screws up the plan. We've only done three senses out of five. You can't just start dating him in the middle," complained Liss.

"Guys. Don't be happy for me. That's the problem. We're not dating. He's probably going to pretend this never happened. Aren't you listening to me? He tells me he won't womanize any longer, makes out with me, then runs away. How can I enjoy this? It's all wrong!" I ranted.

This really isn't the way I imagined it. But it gets worse.

"You hooked up with Ang? Dude. How was it?"

"Not bad, bro. We didn't do much, though. Only first base. I haven't been living up to my old expectations."

"Still, man. You've proven that you can have any girl you want. Angie's a tough shell to crack. You're lucky you didn't get kicked in the balls for trying!"

"Haha. We'll see what happens next time she _comes_ along."

Note to all men everywhere. Don't ever talk loudly about a girl in an open hallway with your "bros". That's really just stupid. Someone around will hear. And they will let her know. And she will not be happy.

X

You know what's worse than making out with a guy and having him run away and brag to all his pals.

When he's your bull-shit spouting best friend. That sucks a bit.

You know what's much better than pouting over it? Checking out the Hufflepuff quidditch team practice. Yeah, they're our competition, but still. The guys are just delicious.


End file.
